Come on let's fall in love
by Bettina21
Summary: In dieser FF geht es um etwas, was sich Lorelai und Rory nie ausmalen hätten können, Rory hat eine schwere Last zu tragen, kann sie sich wieder in jemanden verlieben? [SophieLiterati] R&R, please
1. Einleitung

**Come on let's fall in love**

Einleitung

„Mum!", schrie Rory, die gerade ins Haus der Gilmores kam.

„Küche!", hörte man es nur.

„Mum…", ließ Rory seufzend und ärgerlich von sich vernehmen und sah etwas Böse und Unmotiviert drein.

Lorelai sah sie an, dann schloss sie plötzlich die Augen und sagte: „Warte, ich habs gleich, ein etwas fragendes, ärgerliches Mum, ein böser Blick, der absolut sagt, das es um Emily Gilmore geht!"  
„Du bist gut!", redete die Jüngere immer noch grimmig und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.  
Wütend und ruckartig zog sie sich ihre dünne braune Herbstjacke aus. Lorelai hatte sich inzwischen neben sie gesetzt.

„Was ist los mit der alten Gilmore?", wollte diese wissen.

Rory seufzte noch einmal und fing dann an zu erzählen:  
„Ich war gerade auf de Weg hierher und dann klingelte mein Handy…."  
„Du bist natürlich rechts ran gefahren, weil du ja weißt, dass man während dem Autofahren nicht telefonieren darf!", unterbrach die Ältere sie.  
„Ja, sicher! Nun ja, ich hab abgehoben und wie du gesagt hast, war Großmutter auf der anderen Leitung."

„Oh jetzt wird es spannend" – Rory rollte mit den Augen.  
„Sie hat mich eingeladen, eingeladen ist ein falsches Wort, sie hat mich gezwungen…"  
„Ah, du wirst bezwungen, zu was?"  
„Nicht bezwungen, Mum, gezwungen und zu einer Geburtstagsparty!"  
„Meine Mum hat Geburtstag, wann?", fragte Lorelai überrascht.  
„Nein, nicht deine Mum", Rory schüttelte den Kopf, „Eine gewissen Miss Hunzberger, ich hab ihren Vorname vergessen, ich war schon so wütend auf Emily, weil sie zu dieser Frau gesagt hat, dass ich ganz sicher kommen werde, warum auch immer!"  
Lorelais Augen wurden immer größer: „Sie hat dich ohne zu fragen, auf die Gästeliste gesetzt? Sag das du „nein" gesagt hast!", fragte sie, doch sie wusste schon die Antwort.

„Sie hat so glücklich gewirkt ich konnte nicht nein sagen!", antwortete Rory.  
„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt!", war Lorelais Bemerkung dazu.  
Rory schaute ihre Mum liebenswert an: „Du musst natürlich mitkommen, ich schaff das nicht ohne dich!"  
„Wann ist diese Party?"  
„Morgen, schon!"  
„Oh, nein!", Lorelai seufzte und legte ihre Hände auf die Stirn.  
„Was, was ist morgen?", wollte Rory wissen.  
„Mein Versöhnungsdate mit Luke, aber ich kann…"  
„Nein!", unterbrach Rory sie, „Ich weiß, dass dir Luke sehr wichtig ist und ich will dir das nicht vermiesen!"  
„Du bist wirklich ein Schatz!", Lorelai drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Du wirst das morgen schon schaffen und wenn dir wirklich alles bis zum Kopf steht, dann ruf mich an, ich hol dich ab."

Rory ließ sich endlich beruhigen und lächelte ein bisschen.  
Lorelai stand auf und klatschte in die Hände: „So uns jetzt erzähl mal, wie war die 1. Woche des 2. Jahres in Yale?"  
Rory seufzte wieder: „Stessig, sehr, sehr stressig…."


	2. Flashback

**Come on let's fall in love**

1. Flashback

Flashback Anfang  
„Paris!"  
„Rory!"

Die zwei Freundinnen umarmten sich.  
„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Rory sofort und lächelte noch immer.  
Auch wenn Paris, etwas Schwer war, wusste sie, dass sie ihr trotzdem alles anvertrauen konnte, und das sie immer für sie da war.  
„Sie waren toll, wirklich, ganz toll!", redete Paris sarkastisch.  
„Deine Eltern?", fragte Rory, schon wissend.  
„Ja, ich meine, das bilden sie sich ein, natürlich fahren sie ans Meer an den Strand und mich, mich lassen sie einfach zu Hause, als ob ich nicht dazu gehören würde. ‚Du hast doch sowieso so viel für die Schule zum Vorbereiten!', das war ihre Ausrede, ich meine, es sind Ferien, da bin ich froh, dass ich nahc Hause komme, das ich nichts machen muss, das ich mit meiner Familie zusammen was unternehme, aber nein, nein, nein…", regte sich die Blondhaarige auf.  
„Paris!", unterbrach Rory sie.

„Entschuldigung! Ist schon wieder gut!"  
„Gut, weißt du, wo wir uns die Schlüssel für das Wohnheim holen können?"

Rory blickte sich um und auch Paris sah etwas fragend drein.  
„Marty!", schrie Rory auf einmal.  
Dieser war einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und kam auf sie zu.  
„Rory, Paris, schön dich, euch zu sehen…", begrüßter er sie.  
„Wir haben ein Problem!", sagte Paris gleich und begrüßte ihn kaum.  
„Ja?", wollte Marty wissen und lächelte Rory an, die wusste, dass Marty heute nichts aus der Ruhe bringen würde.

„Weißt du wo wir die Schlüssel für das Wohnheim herbekommen?"

„Ja, dort drüben…", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Schild, dass hieß ‚In der Aula  Schlüssel'

Paris lachte: „Wir sind blind, Gilmore…"

„Jetzt sind wir schon drei Tage hier und mir kommt es vor, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben!", schwärmte Marty.  
Er und Rory gingen gerade den Piere entlang, der zu den Wohnheimen führte.

„Ja, es ist wirklich schön hier…", redete Rory und lächelte dabei.

Es herrschte für einige Zeit Stille, doch dann hörte man ein,

„Hey Barjunge!"

Marty seufzte, weil er sofort die Stimme erkannte. Rory hingegen, drehte sich ruckartig um.  
„Hi!", begrüßte Marty den blondhaarigen Typen, der mit einer Horde Mädchen und seinen Jungs auf die beiden zu kam.  
„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal „Danke" sagen, für die Aushilfe als Barjunge!", sagte er ein wenig ironisch.

„Das willst du doch nicht wirklich!", sprach Marty und blickte nach unten. Er war etwas genervt, doch Rory verstand irgendwie gar nichts.

Der Junge lächelte: „Nein, eigentlich nicht, nur gefällt es mir dich Barjunge zu nenne!" Er lachte und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
Rory verschränkte nur die Arme und stand ärgerlich daneben.

„Naja, dann gehen wir wieder. Bye, Barjunge…."

Wieder Gelächter. In Rory stieg die Wut noch mehr an und man sah auch, dass sich Marty keineswegs wohl fühlte. Sie gingen weiter und ließen Rory und Marty zurück.

„Am besten frag ich gar nicht weiter nach…", sprach Rory und ging weiter.  
„Ja, besser ist es!", seufzte Marty und folgte dem Mädchen.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mies sich Marty gefühlt hat und auch noch neben mir. Ok, mich haben sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt, aber Marty hat mir so Leid getan, wenn ich diesen Idioten noch einmal sehe, ich mach ihn fertig…", Rory ballte die Hände.  
Paris saß nur daneben auf dem Sofa und hörte ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu.  
„Bist du krank?", war Rorys Bemerkung und sah sie genau an.  
Paris lächelte leicht und schaute zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Paris?", fragte Rory noch einmal, weil die Blondhaarige noch immer keine Antwort gab.  
„Ja, ich weiß, Marty und der blondhaarige Typ und der Barjunge… Ich hab dir zugehört Rory!", sagte Paris leicht.

„Ich will deine Meinung dazu hören"

Paris drehte sich zu ihr:  
„Es ist schlimm!"

Rory war geschockt, mehr kam nicht von der sonst andauernden, quengelten, aggressiven, nicht auszustehenden Paris Gellar.

„Ok, keine Spielchen mehr, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Rory.  
Paris stand auf lächelte und ging zu ihrem Zimmer, an der Türe blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sagte:  
„Ich bin verliebt, ich bin wirklich verliebt!"

„Was?", Rory schrie regelrecht, doch ihr Ausruf, wurde mit dem zuschlagen der Tür gedämpft.  
Paris war wirklich verliebt und sie, sie hatte niemanden, von dem sie sagen könnte, dass sie in ihn verliebt wäre. Zornig nahm sie ihre Jacke und verließ mit großen Schritten die Wohnung.

Langsam schlenderte sie den Piere hinauf. Wenige Minuten später sah sie eine Menge junger Mädchen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte, also erst im 1. Jahr in Yale waren, um jemanden stehen.

Rory vermutete schon, wer dieser jemand war und startete zum Sprint.  
Bei der Mädchenmasse angekommen, kämpfte sie sich bis nach ganz vorne.  
„Tschuldigung", sie war jemanden auf die Füße gestiegen. „Tut mir Leid!" , ein Mädchen lag halb auf den Boden, andere hielten sie auf.  
Endlich war sie bis nach ganz vorne gekommen und stand jetzt vor dem blondhaarigen Jungen.  
„Hey!", schrie sie, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Was auch funktionierte.  
„Hey, willst du vielleicht auch ein Autogramm?"

‚Wie eingebildet!', dachte Rory sich, was ihre Wut nur noch weiter stieg.  
Das Mädchen nahm ihm ruckartig beim Arm und zerrte ihn aus der Menschenmasse, immer wird mit einem:  
„Entschuldigung, geht ihr bitte aus den Weg!"

Endlich waren sie einige Meter weiter gekommen.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", schrie Rory ihn an, ließ in los und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du ziehst mich von meinen Fans weg und fragst mich was mir einfällt?", er kicherte.  
Doch Rory ließ nicht locker: „Das mein ich nicht. Wie kannst du Marty einfach so lächerlich machen und das auch noch vor mir?"  
„Du meinst diesen Barjungen?" – Wieder lächelte er.  
„Sag nicht zu ihm Barjungen, er hat auch einen Namen, nämlich Marty und er ist mein Freund und ich will nicht das er gedemütigt wird"  
„Ach so, er ist Dein Freund"  
„Nein, ich mein nicht das er mein Freund ist, er ist schon mein Freund, aber nicht mein fester Freund, er ist einfach ein Freund und Freunde hat man gern und darum will ich, dass du ihn nicht mehr beleidigst und ihn auch nicht mehr Barjunge nennst. Wie wäre es für dich, wenn ich zu dir nur mehr Casanova sage?"  
„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen?", fragte der Junge, ihm war auch mit nichts die Laune zu verderben.  
„Mit dir ist es sinnlos, Gespräche zu führen…", redete Rory genervt und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Wir führen ein Gespräch?", wollte der Blondhaarige wissen.

„Ich korrigiere mich, ICH führe ein Gespräch, du stehst nur so herum und lächelst vor dich hin"  
„Und dir gefällt mein Lächeln!", sprach der Mädchenschwarm und lächelte wieder.  
Ein Gedankenkampf hatte sich nach diesem Satz bei Rory ausgelöst:  
‚Nein! Doch! Nein! Doch! Was denk ich da überhaupt, ich verschwinde jetzt einfach!'

Sie schnaubte, drehte sich um und ging los.  
Nach einigen Schritten, war wieder die Stimme des Jungen zu hören:  
„Rory!"  
Das Mädchen blieb stehen.

Wieso wusste er ihren Namen? Wieso rief er nach ihr?  
Ein zögerndes „Ja" war von Rory zu vernehmen.  
„Auch wenn ich es noch nicht gesehen habe, aber dein Lächeln würde mir sicher gefallen!", redete der Junge, der sich umdrehte und davon ging.  
Wie ein begossener Pudel stand Rory am Piere und dachte über diesen Satz nach…

Flashback Ende


	3. Eine Überraschung Teil 1

**Come on let's fall in love**

1. Eine ueberraschung (Teil 1)

Die Sonne strahlte schon kräftig am Himmel und zwei verschlafene Gilmores lagen noch eingerollt in die kuschelig warmen Decken im Bett. Sie schliefen wie Murmeltiere, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Lorelai schreckte hoch, ließ sich aber dann wieder ganz sanft in ihr Kissen fallen. Das Telefon klingelte weiter mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch. Lorelai grummelte griff nach rechts zum Telefon und hob ab:  
„J…a..?", fragte sie verschlafen, mit ein bisschen Zorn in ihrer Stimme.  
Sie konnte die Augen kaum offen halten.  
„Lorelai, ist Rory da, ich müsste sie dringend sprechen!", meldete sich Emilys Stimme.

„Mum!", redete Lorelai erschrocken und richtete sich auf, „weißt du wie spät es ist, es ist" – sie blickte kurz auf die Uhr – „zehn Uhr!"

„Bist du noch nicht auf?"  
„Hab ich das mit meinem verschlafenen Ja nicht gezeigt?"

„Ich hab gedacht du meldest dich immer so, kann ich jetzt Rory sprechen?"

Lorelai seufzte, hielt das Telefon zur Seite und schrie: „Rory, deine äußerst gescheite Grandma will dich sprechen!"  
„Das hab ich gehört!", kam es aus dem Telefon.  
Lorelai überdrehte nur ihre Augen Von unten kam keine Antwort.  
„Rory!", schrie Lorelai noch einmal.  
„Ich schlafe!", kam es jetzt etwas zögernd aber ärgerlich von unten.  
Schnell sagte die Ältere ins Telefon: „Tut mir Leid, Rory ist noch nicht wach, versuch es später noch einmal!"  
Lorelai legte ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden auf.  
Beruhigt, kuschelte sie sich wieder ins Bett. Keine Minute später klingelte es schon wieder.  
Lorelai schnaubte, konnte man nicht einmal an einem Samstag ausschlafen

„Ja?", gab jetzt Lorelai zornig von sich.  
„Ach schö, es geht auch anders, nächstes Mal vielleicht etwas Freundlicher"  
„Mum! Rory schläft!"  
„Ja, ich weiß, du sollst ihr auch etwas ausrichten", sagte Emily ruhig.  
„Bitte…", sie setzte sich auf.

„Ok, richte ihr aus sie solle, heute um 18:00 Uhr bei uns sein, denn um 19:00 beginnt die Feier. Sie solle sich möglichst schick anziehen, aber da hab ich bei ihr keine Sorge, dass sie es nicht tut"  
„War's das?", wollte Lorelai wissen.

„Ja, das war alles, ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag!", sie legte auf.

Lorelai schnaubte. Sie setzte sich an den Bettrand und stand auf. Ihre Mutter hatte sie jetzt so wachgerüttelt, dass sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.  
Sie zog sich an und ging langsam hinunter in die Küche, dort blieb abrupt stehen.  
„Ahhhhh!", schrie sie lauthals.

In Rorys Zimmer hörte man Geräusche, dann Schritte, schnell öffnete sich die Tür:  
„Mum, was ist los?", wollte sie sofort wissen.  
Lorelai stand starr vor der Kaffeemaschine.   
„Ok, ich weiß, was los ist, ich zieh mich schnell an und dann gehen wir zu Luke, holen uns deinen heiß geliebten Kaffee!", redete Rory ein bisschen verschlafen und verschwand wieder im Zimmer.  
Lorelai schniefte, zuerst hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mum und jetzt hatte sie auch keinen Kaffee mehr.

Der Abend brach an und Rory durchwühlte ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie hatte wirklich nichts zum Anziehen, was auch nur annähernd zu einer Geburtstagsparty passte und dennoch schick war.

„Mum!", schrie sie.  
„Ja, mein Schatz!", Lorelai war aus dem Wohnzimmer in ihr Zimmer gekommen.  
„Ich hab einfach nichts, gar nichts! Was ziehst du überhaupt heute an?"

„Was ganz was sexy'es!", grinste die Ältere.  
„Ich kann nichts sexy'es zu einer Feier anziehen!", Rory seufzte, „Am besten ich bleibe zu Hause!"  
„Nein, Schatz, du gehst dort hin, amüsierst dich und kommst mit einem glücklichen Lächeln wieder nach Hause", erklärte Lorelai, die sich jetzt auch ihre Kleider durchwühlte.  
Sekundenspäter hielt sie ein rotes, knielanges, Trägerkleid in der Hand. Am Ende des Kleides, wölbte sich der Stoff leicht und somit sah es sehr festlich, aber auch elegant aus.  
„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Rorys Mum, ihre Tochter.  
„Das ist perfekt, danke Mum!", sei drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und betrachtete das Kleid selber noch einmal genauer. Doch ihr fiel etwas auf:  
„Das gehört gar nicht mir? Woher hab ich dieses Kleid?", verwirrt schaute sie zu ihrer Mum, die sich mit leisen Pfoten Richtung Küche hinbewegte.

„Mum?", fragte Rory aufdringlich.  
Diese drehte sich um und lächelte:  
„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du nichts für so eine Feier zum Anziehen hast und dann hab ich das Kleid gesehen und ich musst es dir einfach kaufen!", redete Lorelai.  
„Danke!", Rory rannte auf ihre Mum zu und umarmte sie fest.  
„Ach, das ist doch gar nichts", Lorelai sah auf die Uhr, „Jetzt beeil dich, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!"

„Rory, schön, das du pünktlich bist!", begrüßte Emily ihre Enkelin, „Schönes Kleid, einfach perfekt!"

„Danke, Grandma, wo ist den Grandpa?", fragte Rory und lächelte leicht.

„Er holt nur noch schnell unser Geschenk", sprach Emily und umarmte erst ihre Enkelin.

„Hätte ich auch etwas mitbringen müssen?", wollte Rory wissen und sah überrascht zu ihrer Großmutter.  
„Nein, nein!", sagte Emily.  
Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und Richard kam heraus. Er hatte einen eleganten Smoking an, mit einem weißem Hemd und einer hellblauen Krawatte, die farblich genau zu Emilys Rockanzug passte.  
„Fahren wir!", freute sich Richard, umarmte seine Enkelin und hielt ihr die Autotür auf.  
Rory setzte sich glücklich hinein und sie fuhren los.

„Emily, Richard, schön, das ihr kommt!", wurden sie von Shira, Miss Hunzberger, begrüßt.

„Ich hoffe wir sind nicht zu spät?", fragte Emily und blickte sich um.

Sie waren in einem sehr großem Haus, das von außen aussah wie ein Palast. Rory war sofort beeindruckt von dem Gebäude, von den Gärten außen und von der Einrichtung im Haus.

„Nein, ihr seid genau richtig!", bestätigte Shira, sie holte Emily näher zu ihr, „und deine Enkelin, weiß etwas von unserem Versprechen?"  
„Kein Wort, sie wird sehr überrascht sein!"

„Gut!", die Hausbesitzerin nickte.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Shira!", beglückwünschte Richard sie.  
Jetzt machte sich auch Rory bemerkbar: „Ja, von mir auch alles Gute!"  
Sie schüttelte Shiras Hand.  
sie bedankte sich und sah Rory genauer an:  
„Sie ist einfach goldig, genau richtig!", sprach sie zu Emily, die auch lächelte.  
Rory wusste nicht was da vor sich ging und am besten wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.

„Wo sollen wir unser Geschenk hinlegen?", fragte Richard, nahm Rory am Arm und führte sie zu dem Tisch, auf den Shira zeigte. Dort waren schon jede Menge anderer Geschenke  
verteilt.

Richard drehte sich jetzt zu Rory: „Am besten du siehst dich selber um, ich werde mal den Herr des Hauses begrüßen."  
Er ließ Rory alleine, die als Bestätigung einmal nickte.

Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz, dass war nicht ihre Welt. Lauter reiche Menschen, unterhielten sich, tranken Alkohol und sprachen dann weiter. Es waren meist nur ältere Leute anwesend. Man erkannte eindeutig, dass Rory die Jüngste hier war.

„Ich bin da!", rief eine für Rory etwas Bekannte Stimme.

Sie hatte sich auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und las in einem Buch. Seit dem Grandpa sie verlassen hatte, hatte sie weit und breit nicht mehr von ihm gesehen und auch ihre Grandma war unauffindbar.

Das Mädchen sah auf, als sie das Rufen hörte. Durch die älteren Personen, die genau vor ihr standen, konnte sie leider nicht sehen, wer da gekommen war.  
„Logan, bist du groß geworden, du wirst deinem Vater immer ähnlicher!", redete eine ältere Dame mit dem Jungen.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht!", war seine Antwort darauf und die Dame lachte:  
„Du bist schon ein Scherzkeks!"  
„Man tut was man kann!"

Einige Leute entfernten sich vor Rory und nun endlich konnte sie sehen, wer da gekommen war.

‚Nein, nicht der schon wieder!', dachte sie sich und versteckte sich völlig hinter ihrem Buch.


	4. Eine Überraschung Teil 2

**Come on let's fall in love**

1. Eine ueberraschung (Teil 2)

Es war der Junge, der Marty beleidigt hatte, der gesagt hatte, das ihm ihr Lächeln sicher gefallen würde.  
Rory überschlug ihre Beine. Es sollte nicht aussehen, als würde sie sich langweilen, was sie aber trotzdem tat.

Ok, das Buch war spannend, doch sie wurde immer wieder von älteren Personen unterbrochen, die sie etwas fragten.

„Logan, ich hab schon gedacht du kommst gar nicht mehr, nicht einmal an dem Geburtstag deiner Mutter bist du pünktlich!", endlich war Shira und Rorys Grandma wieder in sichtweite.

„Tut mir Leid, Ma, ich hatte noch viel in Yale zu tun…", redete sich Logan heraus.  
‚Logan, was für ein Name', dachte sich Rory, blickte ab und zu von ihrem Bucha auf.

„Können wir dann anfangen?", flüsterte Emily Shira zu.  
„Ein bisschen noch, wir sollten warten, bis sie mit einander reden!", antwortete sie und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Jungen hin:  
„Am besten du mischt dich jetzt unter die Leute!".  
Shira schubste ihren Sohn ein bisschen zur Seite und verschwand dann wieder mit Emily…  
Logan sah sich um. Er war schon bei vielen solchen Veranstaltungen, doch heute war irgendetwas anders, seine Mutter war anders.

Rory schaute wieder auf und diesmal, trafen sich ihre Blicke genau.  
‚Oh mein Gott, er wird jetzt rüber kommen und wieder…', sie konnte gar nicht fertig denken, war er schon bei ihr angelangt.  
„Hey!", begrüßte er Rory und stellte sich lässig neben sie.  
Das Mädchen klappte ihr Buch zu, steckte es in die Tasche und stand auf.  
Sie hatte keine Lust mit ihm nur ein Wort zu wechseln:  
„Du weißt meine Meinung zu dir, akzeptier sie…"

Sie ging davon.

Logan lächelte nur, er hatte noch nie so ein Mädchen erlebt und er liebte Herausforderungen, so rannte er ihr nach.  
„Also stimmt es?", fragte er.

„Was stimmt?", wollte Rory wissen ging aber einfach weiter.  
„Das du immer so mürrisch drein blickst!"

„Ich", sie schnaubte, „ich und mürrisch drein blicken, was würdest du tun, wenn dich ein arroganter Kerl nach läuft und zu dir sagt, du schaust immer mürrisch!"

„Ich würde einmal lächeln…", antwortete Logan und grinste.  
„Du weißt auch auf jede Frage eine dumme Antwort!"

Rory blieb stehen, sie waren vor einem Fenster angelangt, der den Blick zum Garten hatte.

„Naja, ich will auch das Gespräch weiter führen", redete Logan und lehnte sich ans Fenster.  
„Ach, jetzt führen wir ein Gespräch!"  
„Ja, meiner Meinung nach ein Gutes", er lächelte wieder.  
‚Wieso lächelt er immer, wieso beende ich dieses Gespräch nicht einfach, wieso will ich es nicht beenden?', dachte sich Rory.  
„Kannst du lächeln?", fragte Logan jetzt noch einmal.  
„Natürlich kann ich lächeln", antwortete Rory, immer noch etwas wütend.

„Und wieso tust du es nie?"

Schon lange ging ihr Logan auf die Nerven, wenn er sie endlich lächeln sehen wollte, sollte er auf hören mit ihr zu spielen.

„Ich…"

Doch sie wurde von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen:  
„Liebe Damen und Herren, heute zu meinem 45 jährigen Geburtstag, wird ein langes Versprechen endgültig erfüllt. Ein Versprechen zwischen Gilmores und Hunzbergers. Mein Sohn Logan und Emilys und Richards Enkelin Rory sind ab heute glücklich verlobt!"  
„Was?", schrie Rory, doch ihr Ruf, wurde von dem Beifall übertönte.

Sie sah Logan an, der den Mund offen hatte und starr neben ihr stand.

Wut auf ihre Großeltern durchfuhr sie, sie startete los zur Haustür. Aus ihrer Handtasche kramte sie ihr Handy hervor und wählte Lorelais Nummer…

„Mum?", fragte sie als sie nur ein Rauschen hörte. Sie verlies gerade das Haus:  
„Mum, hör auf Luke zu küssen und hör mir zu!"  
„Ja?", meldetet sich endlich Lorelai.

„Sie hat mich verlobt?", sagte Rory etwas traurig und ärgerlich.  
„Was?", wiederholte Lorelai noch einmal.  
„Ein Versprechen, sie hat es vor mir Jahre lang geheim gehalten und nur auf diese Geburtstagsfeier gewartet. Mir war gleich klar, dass da noch etwas dahinter steckte. Und jetzt bin ich verlobt."

„Dann lös die Verlobung einfach auf!"  
„Das geht nicht, hast du noch nie etwas von dem Versprechen zwischen zwei berühmten Familien gehört."  
„Nein!", gab Lorelai zu.  
„Man kann dieses Versprechen nicht brechen, naja man kann es schon, aber das ist ein ganz langes unterfangen und… und ich werd mich mal dran setzen", sie lächelte jetzt, ihr würde es spaß machen, heraus zu finden wie sie so etwas wieder gerade biegen kann.

„Und wie sieht er so aus?", riss Lorelai sie aus den Träumen

„Wer?"  
„Naja, dein Verlobter?"  
„Er ist… er sieht…"  
„Ach so er gefällt dir!"  
„Nein!" Rory lächelte, „Vielleicht ein bisschen!"  
„Rory?", Emilys Stimme kam von der Tür.  
„Entschuldigung Mum, ich muss auflegen, Bis dann!", Rory klappte ihr Handy zu.

„Grandma, du weißt, das ich diesen Bündnis nicht eingehen werde!". Sie ging auf ihre Großmutter zu, diese schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht für richtig hältst, aber es war ein Versprechen und wie du sicher weißt, kann man es nicht mehr zurück ziehen!"  
„Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es nie zu einer Hochzeit kommen wird!"  
Rory setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal aber nicht ins Haus sondern die Straße entlang.  
„Wohin willst du?", fragte ihre Grandma schnell.

„Nach Hause!", redete Rory mürrisch.  
„Bleib stehen, ich hol dir jemanden der dich nach Hause fährt!", und schon wieder war Emily im Haus verschwunden.  
Rory blieb stehen, in der Auffahrt stand nur ein Auto. Sie seufzte, natürlich wusste sie wem das Auto gehören würde.

„Und wo wohnst du?", fragte Logan.  
Sie saßen im Auto und fuhren los. Rory wusste nicht einmal selber, warum sie überhaupt ins Auto einstieg.

„Stars Hollow!"  
„Kein Freund der langen Reden?"  
„Bist du eigentlich nicht sauer auf deine Eltern?"

„Ich war erschrocken, meine Eltern ziehen so was immer durch und schon langsam wird es mir egal…"  
„Darum die ganzen Freundinnen"  
„Ja, darum auch, ich möchte meine Eltern ein wenig stressen, so wie sie mich in meinen jüngeren Jahren immer gestresst haben"  
„Jetzt kapier ich es erst. Deine Eltern reagieren so übergedreht auf deine Freundinnen, weil sie glauben, wenn du wirklich etwa ernstes mit jemanden anfängst, nicht mehr der Plan mit mir aufgeht."

„Wow, du kannst ja reden!", er blickte kurz zu Rory und lächelte sie an.  
Nun lächelte auch Rory.  
„Ich habs doch gewusst!"  
Rory blickte nur irritiert.  
„Mir gefällt dein Lächeln!"


	5. Wiedersehen

**Come on let's fall in love**

1. Wiedersehen

Machte es ihm wirklich nichts aus mit ihr verlobt zu sein?

Er kannte sie doch kaum. Er kannte sie gar nicht.  
und doch machte er den Eindruck, als würde die Welt einfach normal weiterlaufen. Ohne das irgendetwas geschehen war.  
Er bracht sie heil nach Hause, seit er gesagt hatte, das ihm ihr Lächeln gefalle, hatten sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

Rory hatte nachgedacht.  
War er nur nett zu ihr, weil er sie als einer seiner Eine-Nacht-Mädchen betrachtete.

‚Natürlich!', dachte Rory sich, ‚Nur würde ich nie mit ihm ins Bett gehen!'

Inzwischen saß sie auf ihrem Bett und war in ein Buch vertieft. Natürlich war sie stinksauer auf ihre Großmutter, darum fiel es ihr schwer den Inhalt des Buches zu verfolgen.

Ihre Mum war noch nicht zu Hause und sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch nicht nach Hause kommen würde.  
Rory klappte ihr Buch zu. Es war sinnlos etwas zu lesen und gleichzeitig an etwas anders zu denken.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, es war 11 Uhr.  
Kein bisschen Schlaf überfuhr sie, so beschloss sie spazieren zu gehen.

Rory wollte sich nicht umziehen, also schnappte sie sich nur ihren langen Mantel und schlenderte in die Nacht hinaus.

Immer wieder darüber nachdenkend, welcher Wahn Emily getrieben haben könnte.

Zu gerne hätte sie mit jemand darüber reden wollen. Jemand der sie verstand, einfach nur zuhörte und ihr dann weiter half. Jemand der sie mochte und wenn es sein musste nicht weiter nachfragte.

Unwillkürlich trieben Rorys Füße sie zum See. Der Steg ging noch immer geradewegs über die Wasseroberfläche. Erinnerungen kamen in Rory hoch, gute so wie auch schlechte.

Doch immer hat es geholfen am Steg zu sitzen und nach zu denken.

Sie lächelte leicht und ging los. Mitten am Steg blieb sie stehen und setzte sich hin. Ihre eleganten roten Stöckelschuhe streifte sie ab und stellte sie neben sich.

Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Zehenspitzen über das Wasser, das kleine so wie auch große Kreise formten.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders und es machte ihr regelrecht Spaß, ihre Füße in das kalte Seewasser zu tauchen, doch nicht lange würde der Spaß andauern, den Schritte durchbrachen die Ruhe und eine bekannte Stimme fragte:  
„Rory?"

Sie schreckte hoch und sah sofort auf.

„Jess?", fragte sie nun.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte er wissen und kam immer näher.

Er hätte nicht gedacht Rory hier zu treffen.

Nicht allzu gute Erinnerungen kamen in Rory hoch.

Flashback _Anfang_

„Sag nicht nein, damit ich aufhöre zu reden, sag nicht nein, damit ich einfach verschwinde, sag nur nein, wenn du wirklich nicht mit mir mitkommen willst!"  
„Nein!"

Flashback _Ende_

Sei hatte sein Leben zerstört. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie liebte und trotzdem hatte sie ihm weh getan.

War es unverzeihlich?

Wollte sie überhaupt noch mit ihm reden?

Hatte er ihr so viel weh getan, dass sie ihm noch mehr weh tun hatte müssen.  
War alles noch gleich geblieben?

Liebte er sie immer noch oder war er nur gekommen, damit er ihr noch mehr weh tun kannte?

Oder war es ein ganz anderer Grund?

Rory fielen noch tausend anderer Fragen ein, doch sie wurde von Jess aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
„Rory?", fragte er noch einmal nach.  
Er war nun auch in der Mitte des Stegs angekommen und kniete sich neben Rory.  
„Ich denke nach!", antwortete die jüngste Gilmore nun.

Wieso sollte sie mit ihm nicht reden? Er redete doch auch mit ihr!

„Und du?", stellte sie jetzt die Gegenfrage.

„Das gleiche!", beantwortete Jess und setzte sich jetzt neben sie auf den Steg.

Es herrschte Stille.

Rory wollte ihn so viel Fragen.  
Warum bist du hier?

Was machst du hier?

Was hast du in der Zeit, als ich dich nicht gesehen habe, gemacht?

Empfindest du noch etwas für mich?  
Wird sich das niemals ändern?

Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte nichts sagen.  
Die Wasseroberfläche machte kleine Kreise, als Jess Steinchen in den See warf.

Auch er wollte sie so viel fragen, doch er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde und auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass sie gehen würde.

Sie sahen sich nicht an, beide fürchteten, dass der andere sie nicht leiden würde.

Nach etlichen Minuten durchbrach Rory dann die Stille:  
„Wie geht's?"

Eine banale Frage und sie hatte gründlich darüber nachgedacht und diese war ihr am passensten vorgekommen.

„Danke gut und dir?", fragte er jetzt und sh auf.

Es war nicht das Selbe, wie es schon mal war.

Es war so als würden sie sich das erste Mal sehen und jeder würde zu schüchtern sein, um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, oder sich auch nur anzuschauen.  
„Es ging schon mal besser!", antwortete Rory und nickte dabei leicht mit dem Kopf.

Jess blickte auf die Uhr und stand gleichzeitig auf.

„Ich muss dann…", redete er und nickte Richtung Festland.  
„Ja…", sagte Rory abwesend und blickte zu den Bäumen.  
Sie hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass so ihr erstes Gespräch, nach der Sache im Wohnheim stattfinden würde.

Jess ging los, als er den Steg fast verlassen hatte, stand Rory auf und sprach mit lauterer Stimme:

„Jess!"

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
Rory wusste, dass er ihr zuhörte:  
„Es tut mir Leid!"

Es tat ihr so vieles Leid, dass sie nichts gesagt hatte, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand, dass sie nur grob nein gesagt hatte, obwohl sie es gutmütig hätte ausschmücken können.

Jess ging einfach weiter. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er antworten hätte sollen. Natürlich taten ihm auch einige Sachen, die er gesagt oder getan hat Leid. Doch das war nicht der richtige Augenblick, es zu sagen. Es würde so aussehen, als ob er nur „ja mir auch" sagen würde, weil es sich gehören würde und das wollte er nicht.

Rory war trotzdem zufrieden, auch wenn er nichts gesagt hatte, denn sie wusste, was auch immer er hier tat, er würde länger bleiben.


End file.
